True Love's First Kiss
by Usagi of Feudal Moon Era
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. If you haven't figured it out, it's an Usagi x Mamoru fic. Set in the present day shortly after the battle with the makaiju.
1. Chapter 1

_Considering there are pretty much no fics revolving around this topic, I decided to write my own. Set in their present day life. As always, virtual ice cream and cookies for all._

_Almost forgot, I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. Stupid shooting star let me down._

_

* * *

_Usagi twirled in front of her full length mirror, trying to see herself at all angles. She wore a long white skirt, a pink tank top, and a denim jacket. She slung the jacket over her shoulder and spun again for a bit of fun. As she did, her jacket knocked a brush off her dresser. Her senshi senses kicked in and she jumped around to face the brush monster. When she realized it was just a grooming accessory, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I guess I'll have to get used to the fact that not all sudden noises will come from youmas anymore."

The battle with Anne and Allan had passed and Usagi and Mamoru had been spending more time together (without Usagi avoiding her friends). She glanced over at her clock and realized that she was already late for her date with Mamoru. She bounded down the stairs, trying not to trip in the process (but not entirely succeeding) and she slipped her shoes on her dainty little feet.

"I'm going over to Rei's house. Be back later," she called.

"Alright honey," her mom called. "Don't be home too late."

"I won't."

Usagi wasn't quite ready to tell her parents about Mamoru, especially after living with her dad for 14 years, she knew what she would expect. So, whenever she and Mamoru had a date, the girls would cover for her, just in case her parents decided to call the temple to check up on their daughter.

She jogged over to their meeting place, about a block away from her house where Mamoru was waiting patiently, leaning against his car. A sparkle entered his eye when he saw her happy blonde hair bouncing in the air.

"Mamoru!" she called, unable to contain her happiness any longer and she ran into his awaiting arms.

After a greeting hug and a peck on the cheek, Mamoru produced a perfect rose from midair and presented it, with a little bow, to his princess. Usagi giggled and took a long, greedy smell.

"You're so cute," he commented.

"I know."

He couldn't help but smile at her innocent and pleasant nature.

After a pleasant car ride with a talk about recent happenings (which wasn't a whole lot since they had seen each other earlier that day but trust Usagi to take one topic and not be able to stop talking about it), they arrived at their favourite spot. The park was even more beautiful than usual. The sun was just finishing its daily rounds and a small piece was just visible in the distance. The clouds filtered the sunlight into little bursts but large patches of oranges, pinks, and purples still filled the sky. They started to make their way to their favourite spot among the roses but it was put into a timeout when Usagi decided to start skipping and Mamoru had to tackle and tickle her as punishment for being too cute.

They reached their choice destination as Usagi was rubbing her sides from being tickled too hard and Mamoru was just teasing her about the fact that she should be a bit tougher after so many youma battles. They settled themselves down on a bench from where they could see the whole of the rose garden.

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

Usagi, after giving Mamoru a menacing look that seemed to say, "I will hurt you if you do something mean", did as she was told. She squirmed anxiously, wondering what he had planned. When he finally instructed her to open them, she saw bunches of bubbles floating past her, caught in the breeze.

"BUBBLES!" she squealed delightfully and Mamoru handed her the neon orange bottle.

That's what he loved most about her. She could see something as simple as soap and water and be excited about it. He watched her for a moment, blowing too harshly at the wand which resulted in only a few bubbles and he could tell that she was getting a bit frustrated.

"Would you like some help?"

"I can do it," she replied, too proud to accept his help.

After a few minutes, the situation changed from proving him wrong to an obsession to make more than a handful of bubbles emerge. She gave a small stifled scream and just as she was about to toss the plastic wand to the ground, he took hold of her hand.

"Calm down. Just don't blow so fast into it. Take a deep breath…" Usagi did. "Now, let it out slowly."

Alook of utter satisfaction swept across her face as hundreds of bubbles formed and followed the wind's course. Although, there was the exception of one bubblewhich landed and popped on Mamoru's nose. She giggled and Mamoru decided that he should ask her the question that had been itching at his mind for a few days.

"Usagi…"

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you choose me? You're the sweetest, most wonderful girl on this Earth and you chose me. Why me?"

Usagi, quite taken aback by his question but thinking that he was just joking around, answered, "Well, I fell in love with you in my former life so there must be something good about you," she teased.

"Is that the only reason? Because we were together in another life?" he asked as all hope and happiness drained from his eyes.

Usagi was surprised by the sudden solemn and sad tone his voice had obtained. She didn't realize that he was serious. She took his hand and patted it like one would to a frightened child.

"I'm with you because you were always there for me. You may have teased me a lot in the past but I could never not be with you. I'm whole when you're here with me. I didn't fall in love with you just because of our past but it was because of the feeling you give me when we're together. I may have realized that I loved you after finding out that I was the Moon Princess but deep down, I think I always loved you but I never really realized it."

Mamoru just stared at her in disbelief.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, curious as to his expression.

"You love me?"

The blood rushed to her face, turning a deep crimson.

"Did I say that?"

"Yes. Yes you did." Mamoru gave a small smirk and changed his grip on Usagi's hand to acasual hold. His other hand slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his shoulder, smiling widely, and closed her blue orbs.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear and her smile grew even wider.

The sun had disappeared and the moon was climbing higher into the sky, shining brighter with each passing second.

All of a sudden, Usagi gave a small shiver, jarring Mamoru from his dreamlike state of having this wonderful girl in his arms.

"Where's your jacket?"

Usagi paused for a moment to think and suddenly remembered. "It's…in the car."

"You forgot it?"

"Yes," she said sadly, casting her eyes downward.

Mamoru's arms slipped off from around her body and a new shiver overtook her body but this wasn't from the cold. Mamoru slipped off his jacket and placed it over Usagi's shoulders. She carefully placed her arms through the holes and the sight was a bit comical. She looked like a small child playing dress up in her father's clothing.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He pulled her close to her again and Usagi gazed up at the moon.

"Do you remember what it was like?"

"What?"

"You know, the days of the Silver Millennium."

"Not much. Just that I fell in love with the most beautiful, amazing person on Earth, the moon, and the universe."

Usagi blushed again. She looked up at Mamoru. He let go of her hand and pulled her face close to his. Then, bathed in the light of the moon and the scent of roses, true love shared its first kiss.

* * *

_  
Don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy. Do you want to decline me of happiness? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I originally planned on this to be a oneshot but ladyro7 convinced me to do some more on it. Big thanks to her by the way for putting up with my insane rambling on this fic. As I always promise, cookies and ice cream for whoever leaves their thoughts after pressing the little purple button._

_See first chapter for disclaimer._

_Special thanks to:_

_Armageddon Angel: I know it's a change from my angsty poems but angsty poems are fun and you can expect more in the future._

_animefreek4ever: If you're reading this, hope you enjoy it and don't worry. I have plenty more Usagi and Mamoru fluffy fics for the future._

_Serenathy: If you're reading this, don't worry. I have SO many more Usagi x Mamoru fics coming. It will just be while._

_Cristal-moon: I've got plenty more in the works. Although with everything going on in my life, they may take a while._

_FireFlamezZzZ: Don't we all?_

_Anja Hoyl: Don't apologize. I like the bubbles too._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Usagi is rather late tonight, don't you think?" Kenji asked his wife.

"I know, but I wouldn't worry about it," she comforted him although she knew exactly what Usagi was up to. After all, Ikuko was a teenage girl at one point too. "At least she's with the girls." Ikuko smiled smugly.

"I know. But she's my little girl and I can't help but worry about her."

"Kenji, her curfew isn't even for another half hour."

"I know but still…she usually comes home before her curfew. Maybe I'll call her at the temple."

"Oh dear, there's no need for that. I'm sure she's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Call it mother's intuition."

Kenji agreed. A half hour came and past and Kenji became anxious.

"I'm calling," he announced.

Ikuko tried to stop him, but she couldn't come up with anything to stop him.

"Hello?" answered an elderly voice on the other line.

"Hello, Mr Hino? This is Mr. Tsukino, Usagi's father. Is she there?"

"No…but the other girls are."

"Oh, so Usagi already left?"

"No. Usagi wasn't here."

Kenji then heard another voice in the background and a bit of fighting before Rei's voice came on.

"Hi Mr. Tsukino. Don't worry. Just ignore Grandpa. He, he…hasn't had his medication tonight." In midst of the chaos between Rei and her grandfather, Kenji also heard a few other female voices yelling things like, "She's here; She's fine," in the background.

"What are you talking about?" Kenji heard a muffled voice yell.

"Oh dear. He's worse than I thought. I should get his pills. I should go. Don't worry about Usagi though. She's here. She must have forgotten the time. I'll send her home now. Okay, bye," and she hung up the phone.

Kenji stood with the phone still stuck to his ear trying to comprehend the conversation he just heard.

"Well, what's going on?" Ikuko asked as she couldn't hear what was going on on the other line.

He paused for a moment before exclaiming, "I'm going over there."

"Kenji, I'm sure that's not necessary."

"Something's going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door, ignoring all of his wife's persuasions not to.

He made his way down the road and on his way, he saw a red car and a couple beside it with their arms around each other. At first, he ignored it, but then he recognized the voice and blonde pigtails to be those of his daughter.

"USAGI!" he exclaimed, reeling around.

"Dad!" Usagi asked, completely shocked and instinctively released her arms from around Mamoru's neck. Although her arms were almost replaced by her father's hands but luckily, Ikuko came up the street and grabbed him.

"Mom?"

"You said it was mother's intuition. You said she was fine but look," he pointed over to the couple.

"Well, she is fine isn't she? At least she's not wandering the streets alone."

"Are you saying that you're fine with this? Our daughter is out gallivanting with some boy and you-"

"I trust Usagi. Besides, I've known for a while now."

"You did?" Kenji and Usagi both asked.

"Of course. Honestly Usagi. I was young once too. I also remember your father persuading me to sneak out of the house so we could meet, didn't you Kenji?"

Kenji opened his mouth to say something but closed it when only air came out.

"Now, who is this boy?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi, who had almost forgotten that Mamoru was standing right in the middle of all of the chaos, said, "Oh. Mom, dad, this is Chiba Mamoru."

Mamoru, who was still trying to recover from the shock of Usagi's father showing up, gave a sloppy bow to Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. So much for a goodfirst impression.

"It's very nice to meet you Mamoru," Ikuko greeted. Kenji stood beside her glaring daggers at Mamoru. "Well Kenji, we should get going," she grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him back to the house.

Once they were out of sight, Usagi turned back to Mamoru and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"I actually thought my dad was going to kill you. I am so sorry."

"It's alright. It just shows that you have parents who love you."

"Maybe my dad loves me a bit too much."

"I don't think that's possible. Do I love you too much?"

"You could never love me too much."

"And neither can your dad."

Usagi stood silent for a minute to let the conversation sink in before turning to him and asking, "Mamoru?"

"Yes?"

"Well…do you only love me because I was Princess Serenity?"

"Of course not. What would give you an idea like that?"

"Well, you asked me basically the same question back at the park."

"True, but that's because I'm so monotonous. You're exciting and sweet and every day for you is always different. You bring out a side of me I didn't know existed and I love that part of me."

Usagi blushed and Mamoru kissed her once more.

"Do you think it would be safe for me to walk you home?"

"How about to the beginning of the driveway, just outside the gate? I don't want you getting too close just in case my dad is watching at the window."

"Fair enough," Mamoru chuckled.

They walked towards her gate and he gave her one more kiss before turning back around toward his car. Usagi watched him until he was out of sight and then turned to go inside and climb into bed where she would be kissing him even more in her dreams.

* * *

_Well, at the moment, I don't think I'm going to be doing any more chapters. Keep an eye out for some new fics coming out soon. I should have the second and final chapter of "The Inebriated Mistake" out soon. _


End file.
